In the prior art, free standing refrigerators are well known. Refrigerators are used for many purposes. They can be used to store and display flowers in a florist shop, food in a grocery store, or other products that require cooling. One commercial variety is used in food-service facilities, mounted beneath a counter or bar area. Such units typically have a refrigerator cabinet with a front access door and a chilled food compartment in which beverages, condiments or other such food containers are maintained in a refrigerated environment, yet allow convenient access to the food therein.
The refrigeration system in such a unit includes a conventional compressor, condenser, evaporator and metering device. Typically the refrigeration system is arranged in the cabinet unit so that the evaporator unit, with air circulating fans is included within the refrigeration cabinet, in a central space in the volume thereof, to cool and circulate the air within the cabinet. In this configuration, the compressor and condenser components of the refrigeration system are separately installed at a distance from the evaporator unit and its associated fans within the refrigerator cabinet. Lengths of tubing are required to connect together these elements of the refrigeration system. Commonly, the compressor is located apart from the other components and typically at the rear of the unit.
In conventional refrigerators, the refrigerator system or cooling unit is an integral part of the refrigerator. Thus, when the cooling unit breaks down, the entire refrigerator is rendered inoperable. If the refrigerator is located beneath a counter or bar service area, it must be pulled out from its location, the contents removed and the unit serviced all the while it is out of commission.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cooling unit for a refrigerator and a method for using same that avoids such problems.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a cooling unit which can be easily removed and replaced in the event that it becomes defective or requires repair.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a cooling unit which can be replaced by an identical unit so as to permit the cooled refrigerator to continue to be used while the first cooling unit is being repaired.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a cooling unit and method for using same, wherein the cooling unit fits and connects with an air dispersal duct system located within the refrigerator.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an improved cooling unit which can be inserted within the refrigerator and removed from the refrigerator when repairs are needed.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a cooling unit for refrigerator and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.